Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Dimentions
by Cyberkidx
Summary: When a young petital finds a mysterious squirtle lying K.O.ed in the forest near his home, he is launched into an incredible adventure that spans into and beyond the fabric of space-time.
1. Prolouge: The Discovery

**A Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story. Some original pokemon will be appearing, but don't worry, Descriptions will be discreetly (Yeah, right) slipped in. If you don't want to go by my descriptions though, petital and many others that will be in the story can be found at pokemon treasures. Please R&R, and enjoy.**

It had been a less than pleasant day for the young petital slowly walking through the forest. Everything seemed to be going against the leaf-kitten pokemon. Today he had been startled or spooked five times! (a new record) And more were sure to be coming. Being a cat-like pokemon, his natural edginess was enhanced by his habit of getting wrapped up in whatever he was thinking, making him the perfect target for Haunter and Grimer, the town jerks. Haunter was the brains of the duo, due to his intelligence, evolved status, and natural spookiness. Grimer was a little short in the brains department, but he more than made up for it with his power and nastiness.

Petital was headed to his meager shack in the woods where he thought he would be safe from their torment when he triggered a tripwire running from behind a tree. Before he knew it, he was hanging upside down, trapped in a net the wire had triggered. Laughing, Haunter and Grimer stepped out from behind another tree

"Well kitty," Haunter taunted "You should pay more attention to where you're going."

"Let me outa here," His victim begged "Please?"

"Let me think about it." Haunter said, pretending to think " Hmmmmm… No."

"You can't just leave me here!" Petital said, horrified. "what if some wild pokemon come?"

"Then good riddance" Haunter said with a smirk on his transparent face. "They'll do the town a favor by ridding it of a scaredy cat like you. Come on Grimer, let's scram."

"Muh…" the putrid pile of purple slime muttered as he followed his ghostly boss through the woods, away from their trapped prey.

Once they had left, Petital began to cut at the rope using his sharp, thorn-like claws. Unfortunately, Grimer had coated the net with Acid Armor, so by the time Petital was free, it was nearly dark out. Once freed, Petital began to run as fast as he could towards home. Before he got there, however, he noticed someone lying on the ground a little ways ahead. Thinking that it could be the victim of one of Gastly's pranks, or even worse, the victim of a wild pokemon attack, Petital ran to see if he could help.

********

The pokemon Petital found out in the woods had turned out to be a squirtle, and had seemed not to have been attacked, but merely passed out. Knowing that he couldn't leave him to the wild pokemon, Petital managed to drag him back to his humble abode where he placed him in his bed so he'd be more comfortable till he woke up.

As he sat down by the bed, Petital took a closer look at his guest. He didn't seem to be any different than any other squirtle, but he was wearing dark blue gloves and strange silver visor with a yellow lens over his eyes. As Petital watched, the strange squirtle began to writhe in his sleep.

*********

"Stop! It's overloading! You'll take out half the city!"

…

"Cy! Do something!"

…

"Dimentional Blast Cannon, FIRE!"

…

"NO!"

…

"Cy! Look out!"

…

"AAAAHH-!"

********

Suddenly, he blinked open his eyes and glanced around the room in a panicked state.

"Huh! What the- where am I?"

Rather startled by his guest's quick recovery, Petital replied, "Calm down, you're in my house."

Looking straight at Petital, the squirtle closed it's eyes again and said, "That petital did not just talk, it did NOT just talk. I am obviously dreaming."

"You just keep just keep telling yourself that." Petital said dryly.

Opening his eyes slightly, the squirtle said, "If this isn't a dream, what is it?"

"Well, right about now," Petital said. "You're in my house, after I found you passed out in the middle of the forest, and most likely about to be eaten by wild pokemon."

Startled, the squirtle shot back, "But aren't you a wild pokemon?"

Rather offended, Petital replied, "You know as well as I do that wild pokemon only care about protecting their territory. If I was wild, you'd have been eaten hours ago.

Stunned by this reply, the squirtle sat up to argue that he knew no such thing, when he caught a glimpse of himself in a small pool by Petital's bed. Freezing stiff at the sight of himself, He fell back into the bed and said, "This is a dream, this HAS to be a dream, I am NOT a squirtle."

Confused by this, Petital stared and said, "Are you okay?"

The squirtle shook his head and said, "No, no I'm not, I'm a SQUIRTLE for goodness sakes!"

Still confused, Petital said, "But if you're not a squirtle, what are you?"

"I'm a human, I think…"

"Can't you remember?" Petital said, rather skeptically.

"I can't remember anything, except, I do remember my name."

"That's all huh? Well that's not much to go on."

"And… I remember something bad, something evil. Something I have to stop, but… it's all so faint. All I'm really sure of is my name."

"Well, normally I would disregard all of this as pure insanity, but there have been records of humans being teleported from other worlds to help in times of supernatural crisis, so I think I'd better give you the benefit of the doubt. I'm Petital by the way."

"Original name."

"And I suppose your's is better?"

"If my memory is correct, my name is Cy."

"Well than Cy, we should probably head to Pokemon Central tomorrow when you're ready, maybe we'll get some answers there."

**Self insert... how original... Don't worry, I'll keep it interesting. Please review and stay tuned!**


	2. Setting Out

**Here we go. Sorry for not updating in a while. Life happens. Anyway, here comes a description of my partner and the physics of the world we're in.**

The next morning, Cy and Petital set out for Pokemon Central. As they went on their way, Petital tried to strike up a conversation.

"So… What level are you?"

"Um… I dunno. How do you tell?"

Unable to get over the ignorance of this human turned pokemon, Petital replied, "You just know. Whenever a pokemon is hatched, we say they're at level one, then they keep track of how many times they level up, and that's their level. You can feel when you level up because you get a sudden boost in your abilities. You can't miss the feeling of power that engulfs you when you level up, and the number of times it has happened to you is firmly planted into your mind. not even amnesia can remove the number from your mind"

"Oh… well than, I guess I'm at level one then, because I don't ever remember leveling up. What level are you?"

"Five." Petital simply said.

As they walked further along in silence, Petital turned again and said, "What moves do you know?"

"I don't know that either. Is there a special method for that too?"

"Well, not even psychic pokemon completely understand it, but each pokemon is able to know four moves at a time, whenever they learn a new one, an older, less powerful move is forgotten instantly. Then they're unable to use that move unless they remember it, forgetting a different move in the process. Many pokemon have tried to retain more than four moves using a linking machine, but they either developed amnesia and forgot all of their moves, or they went hopelessly insane."

"Oh… Well then I guess I should try to do one and see what I know." Turning, Cy called, "Water gun!" and opened his mouth wide. However, instead of the jet of water he expected nothing happened, "Dang, not even Bubble. I really am low level."

Looking at Cy suspiciously, Petital said, "How did you know Water Gun and Bubble were moves? I thought you had amnesia."

"Well… It's like I know some of the basic information I knew before, like I think I can read, and I know most of the types of pokemon in the world, but I can't remember who I am, or where I'm from. I can't remember any specifics about my life before I forgot everything."

"So, you don't know where those gloves or fancy glasses came from?" Petital asked as he pointed to the visor over Cy's eyes.

"I know they're important to me, but I don't know why or where they're from." So saying, Cy reached up and tapped them, as he did so, he accidentally tapped a button on the side. The yellow color of the lens suddenly became green and a laser-like light erupted and scanned Petital. Petital screeched in fright and scampered up a tree. A voice coming from nowhere spoke.

_**Petital: the leaf kitten pokemon, Petital are known by the six leaves on their back, and their thorn-like claws. If threatened, A Petital will either show a false display of power to intimidate the foe, or flee in fear.**_

Petital's muffled voice shouted from the branches of the tree, "What in the world was THAT?"

"I have no idea!" Cy said, just as startled. "It seems to be some sort of scanner."

"A scanner huh?" Petital said, climbing down from the tree but still rather nervous. "Try scanning something else."

Removing and then pointing the visor at himself, Cy pushed the button again and the green light reappeared and scanned him. Once more the voice began to speak.

_**Squirtle: The tiny turtle pokemon. It's back hardens at birth to form a protective shell. It is capable of shooting high-pressure foam from it's mouth.**_

"Ah…" Cy said with a look of understanding, "It must be capable of scanning the information of pokemon."

"Well, if it's not going to hurt us…" Petital said, trailing off out of relief. "Let's just keep going."

They continued on till they reached a fork in the road. On one path, there was a sign with an angry pokemon symbol on it.

"Rats." Petital said after seeing it, "We'll have to go the long way around."

"Why?" Cy asked.

"This path through the forest has become a mystery dungeon. Wild pokemon have claimed it and they won't hesitate to attack us." Petital explained. "It's too bad though, this used to be the fastest way to the city"

"If it's the fastest way, then we can blow through before any wild pokemon even see us." Cy said. "It's worth a try anyway."

"I don't know…" Petital said with a worried expression.

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Cy asked as he started off down the forbidden path.

"Wait!" Petital cried as he took off to catch Cy before he went too far. Cy didn't notice his guide's call though and took off running with surprising speed for a squirtle.

Soon it was all Petital could do to keep up. Suddenly, Cy came to a stop. Petital came up beside him panting. "Cy! Mystery dungeons are dangerous! We could get stuck in there and…" he trailed off as he realized that Cy was busy listening to something else.

"I thought I heard someone calling for help." He said.

"Well then let's get to Pokemon central and then we can get an exploration team out here to get help." Petital said, trying to pull Cy back to the fork. "Let's go."

"But someone needs help!" Cy protested pulling away from Petital.

"All the more reason to get out of here and get some!" the verdant feline retorted, tugging as hard as he could.

"No! It'll be too late by then. I'm going in." So saying, Cy finally wrenched himself free and took off down the trail faster than before.

"Argh!" Petital moaned as he followed the heroic, yet impulsive squirtle through the woods.

**Now the adventure really begins.**


End file.
